thehiddenstorybehindnazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hidden Story Behind Nazi Zombies (page 2)
Main Characters Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen are the four main characters of this story and they first appear in the third map pack expansion called Shi No Numa. They join together to fight off the waves of the living dead and while they are fighting they say numerous quotes about what they are experiencing. These quotes give us a look into what the characters lives were like before the zombie outbreak and what they have done since then. There are also several radios around Shi No Numa and the following maps which gives the player different monologs and dialogs from different characters whom we have never seen before. Both the radios and the character quotes combine with the Easter eggs in the three newest maps, Ascension, Call of the Dead, and Shangri-La, to form a hidden storyline for the ages. thumb |right | 150px | Tank Dempsey as seen in Shi No Numa Tank Dempsey Tank Dempsey is a Marine who is a harsh talking, American loving war hero. He has a bitter hate for Edward Richtofen and he claims that he has seen him before the events at Shi No Numa, but he cannot remember where, this could be hinting at the fact that he was brain washed. Dempsey was the only character who was in Verruckt map pack and may have been in Nacht Der Untoten, but it has never been confirmed. Dempsey along with Takeo and Nikolai are thought to have been part of the super solider project which was spearheaded by a man named Maxis with the aid of Richtofen. If this is true they would be the only three super soldiers who did not become the zombies whom they now fight. Dempsey is a mean son of a gun who trusts none of his zombie slaying brothers in arms. thumb |right | 150px | Nikolai Belinski as seen in Shi No Numa Nikolai Belinski Nikolai Belinski is a Russian with an alcohol problem. He often is looking for his favorite beverage, Vodka, or running out of it. In one step of the Call of the Dead Easter egg you will have to bring him some Vodka in order to advance. Nikolai's quotes suggest that he was a carpenter back in Russia, has had at least five wives, has killed all of them with weapons depicted in the game mode, has one daughter, and a sister whom he hates. He also hates Takeo as well and is the only one in the group who does not openly hate Tank. Nikolai might have been part of the Maxis super solider project along with Tank and Takeo. As stated above this super solider project was the reason the Zombie Army came to be. thumb |right | 150px | Takeo Masaki as seen in Shi No Numa Takeo Masaki Takeo Masaki was a Captain in the Imperial Army up until the zombie outbreak happened. Takeo is a man of honor and will always stand by his comrades no matter the relationship. Takeo is known to hate Nikolai just as much as Nikolai hates him, but in the most recent map expansion, Shangri-La, Takeo has developed a nickname for “Nikki” and has also been handing out more complements to Nikolai as well. It is confirmed that Takeo was a test subject during the super solider program because of a radio transmission in Call of the Dead. Takeo is also the only one who has some grasp on what happened in the past which causes his respectful nature toward Richtofen. Takeo seems to be the calmest about the situation and he is ready to deal with it with “HONOR.” thumb |right | 150px | Doctor Edward Richtofen as seen in Shi No Numa Edward Richtofen Edward Richtofen is the most complicated character of the four due in part to his delusion and large involvement in the Nazi Super Solider Project and his relationship with the Illuminati. The Illuminati, meaning enlightened, is a secretive society which is bent on controlling the world, this is no fictional society and it did exist back in the age of Enlightenment. Richtofen has a disease called Schizophrenia which does not allow him to differentiate between what is real and what is not. He was a doctor during the Nazi regime, but he later worked alongside the Nazis in the field of interrogation. He tortured hundreds of people which gave him is diabolical laugh when he kills zombies. His work with Maxis will be described in further detail later on this page. Richtofen has a bitter hate for Tank and only uses these three soldiers to achieve his end game which has not quite been figured out due to Richtofen’s psychobabble and his drifting in and out of delusion. Richtofen is a genius who loves to kill and see his beautiful creations in action such as the zombies, the Monkey Bombs, and the Wonderwaffe DG-2. Richtofen will be talked about in much greater detail later on this page due to the fact that he is the center piece of this whole story. Maps The maps of Nazi Zombies have changed greatly since the very first one was released with the release of Call of Duty: World at War. Each map has added something new to the world of zombies from power switches to Perk-a-Cola Machines to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Each new add-on has added a new dimension to the strategies and skills needed to achieve a high score. Some believe that the steps to freedom in the Call of Duty Black Ops single player level are meant to go along with all of the maps in Nazi Zombies; “Secure the Keys” referring to Nacht Der Untoten because it is the first map where you gain and secure your footing, “Ascend from Darkness” referring to Verruckt because it is the first map to use a power switch, “Rain Fire” referring to Shi No Numa because of the meteor which has crashed outside the map which is releasing the Element 115 which is used in the Wonderwaffe DG-2 ammunition, “Unleash the Horde” referring to Der Riese because this was the place where the Nazi Zombie horde was first released, “Skewer the Winged Beast” referring to Kino Der Toten because of the giant beast you can hear when you turn on the power, “Wield a Fist of Iron” referring to Five which is the first map that allows you to get the Death Machine power up, and “Freedom” referring to Shangri-La because this is the freedom the four characters achieve after the completion of the Call of the Dead Easter egg. In this section the maps will be discussed and there will be links to a page of strategies seen to be effective in each scenario the maps present. Nacht Der Untoten Translation from German to English-Night of the Undead Nacht Der Untoten was the first Nazi Zombies map and was a last minute add-on to Call of Duty: World at War. In this map you are dropped into an airfield with a group of Marines who are looking for a man by the name of Dr. Peter McCain. This airfield base is infested with zombies and has been boarded up by these Marines in order to protect themselves. These Marines discover the mystery box behind a door calling for help. This box gives the men weapons which they could not regularly buy off of the wall. This map is the smallest of all of the maps and has the most simplistic of strategies in order to survive as long as possible. These Marines stick it out for as long as they can until they have to move out and flee their al ma mater. Verruckt Translation from German to English-Insane, Mentally Unbalanced The Marines move into and secure an old abandoned asylum, known as Verruckt. Once again they dig in for a bitter fight with the undead. While the Marines are familiar with this process, the asylum presents some new challenges. This map is the first map where there was a possibility for the team to be separated at the start of the game. This was also the first map to have a central power switch, perk-a-cola machines, the first map to include the teddy bear, and the first time traps could be used. The power was a major point to the Nazi Zombie series because it gave the game an objective other then survive. The perk-a-cola machines are powerful tools in this map and include Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, Juggernog, and Quick Revive. Speed Cola gives you the Sleight of Hand perk, Double Tap Root Beer gives you the Double Tap perk, Juggernog gives you the Juggernaut perk, and Quick Revive gives you the ability to revive your downed partners much more quickly. The teddy bear also comes into play in order to mess with the best laid plans of mice and men. There are also traps enabled on this map and they allow you to kill vast amounts of zombies with one pull of a switch. After these Marines once again stand their ground they decide to go on the move once again. Shi No Numa Coming Soon Der Riese Coming Soon Kino Der Toten Coming Soon Ascension Coming Soon Call of the Dead Coming Soon Shangri-La Coming Soon The Hidden Story The story starts out with you being trapped inside of an air force base over in Japan, which is known as Nacht Der Untoten, with three other soldiers of all of which are Marines. One of you is the well known Tank Dempsey, even though this is not revealed until further on in the story. You choose your path and follow the signs calling for help until you come across a box containing all sorts of different and powerful weapons which you cannot just buy right off the wall. This toy box belongs to a young girl named Samantha, but we will learn more about her and her story a little later. These four valiant men make their last stand here and try to fend for their lives for as long as they possibly can. They are on a mission to rescue a man by the name of Dr. Peter McCain who was sent to infiltrate the powerful Nazi scientist group known as Group 935. The Marines leave this damned airfield and move on looking for this missing doctor. They come to an abandoned asylum, known as Verruckt, which has been left behind in what seems like a hurry. Tank leads his crew through the maze of doors and hallways with the constant threat of zombies chasing them around every corner. They make their way to the power supply and find a man’s forearm clenched to the handle. As the four men stand their ground against the horde only one makes it out with his life, this man was Tank Dempsey. Tank’s arrival in Shi No Numa will require a bit of a flashback to what was happening in Germany before Tank’s search for Dr. McCain began. Over in Germany there was a storm brewing; the creator of this storm goes by the name of Dr. Maxis. Maxis was a high ranking member of Group 935, which was a group of Nazi scientists who were looking to develop super soldiers and powerful weapons in order to clench victory for their homeland during World War II. Maxis brought together the brightest scientists and doctors in order to develop all sorts of weapons and inventions; one of these doctors was Dr. Edward Richtofen. Richtofen was a member on the super solider project and was working to develop soldiers who could take orders, sustain any damage, and continue to fight. Maxis could not get the super solider project down the right path and was only creating soldiers who would go crazy after only a few simple commands were given. Maxis did have the success of creating the Ray Gun, which is one of the best weapons in the game mode no matter which map you are playing on. Maxis was also working on teleporters which could transport anything to a place where another teleporter was already set up. Once again Maxis was not on the right track and was simply destroying everything which was placed inside of the teleporter operating off of the powerful Element 115. Maxis was getting aggravated and decided to try sending his daughter’s pregnant dog named Fluffy through the teleporter; it worked, but the dog was gone and no one knew where it went. Dr. Richtofen played a major role in the development of all of these creations, but he was always being criticized by Maxis and got to a point where he could no longer stand Maxis any longer. Richtofen planned to betray Maxis as soon as he got the chance and when that chance came he took it. Now Fluffy was not gone like everyone had believed, she teleported back into the room in a ball of electricity and she had become a zombie dog, or a Hellhound. Richtofen decided to flee the room, shut the door, and lock Dr. Maxis and his daughter Samantha inside. Samantha and Maxis were killed and the zombie horde was released at Group 935’s HQ known as Der Riese, while Rightofen slipped away with all of Group 935’s ideas. Richtofen worked on these ideas and was able to create a super solider machine and created three of these soldiers; Takeo, Nikolai, and Tank. Before Richtofen created his super soldiers he went off to Shi No Numa, where the plans for the Ray Gun had come from, and he learned of a man there who was developing a new weapon powered by Element 115. The reason Shi No Numa was a popular spot for creating Element 115 powered weapons was because a meteor filled with the element had crash landed there. Richtofen took the plans made by this man and hung him from the rafters. This man is believed to be the owner of the forearm left on the power switch on Verruckt and he is also thought to be Dr. Peter McCain. Richtofen then developed the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and then went on to develop the super soldier project. During the production of the super soldiers Richtofen began to lose his mind and develop Schizophrenia and developed the Monkey Bomb which combined innocence with destruction. Through the process of creating the super soldiers he changed Tank, Nikolai, and Takeo into different people; Tank became a more violent and aggressive solider, Nikolai became an alcoholic who is dependent on Vodka, and Takeo became a mellow man who recites ancient proverbs. After these soldiers were created they fought their way out of the swamp and onward to Der Riese. Der Riese is where Tank and Takeo begin to remember what happened to them, but Tank still remains lost in a land of confusion while Takeo begins to remember the truth. The four characters survive and make their way back through the teleporter and off to Kino Der Toten. In Kino they see where meetings for Group 935 were held and also where the Nazi party held their meetings. Richtofen also learns that Element 115 has the power to time travel due to the fact that the team is teleported to an unknown time period. Now would be a good time to talk about Samantha because she comes into the story in the next map installment. Samantha was the daughter of Dr. Maxis before she was killed by her pet dog Fluffy. Samantha is the one whose teddy bear is in the Mystery Box and she is the one who can be heard laughing in your face when the teddy bear comes up in the box. Samantha is a spirit that has been following the team around since the beginning and will continue to be with them until the end. After the team leaves the theater they head off to an abandoned Soviet launch pad which has been overrun by zombies. As soon as the team lands on the ground they are confronted by a voice calling for help; this voice belongs to Dr. Gersch, the creator of the Gersch Device. Gersch has been trapped in another dimension by his rival scientist named Yuri Kravcheski. Yuri was the one who sent the monkeys into space and when Gersch created his inter-dimensional portal device Yuri became very jealous. Yuri set up a Gersch Device and sucked Gersch and himself through it; no one knows what happened to Yuri, but the team does learn the fate of Gersch. They discover that Gersch has been trapped behind a device created by Kravcheski and that the device needs more power to be opened. They also learn that Samantha is haunting Gersch and that she is watching his every move. The four characters give power to the Kravcheski Device and are able to set Gersch’s spirit free, but Samantha becomes enraged because her “friend” has left her. The team is then teleported off to Siberia because Richtofen has to pick something up there. However, they are trapped behind a large steel door with no way of getting out. Lucky for them there was a film crew there, which had crashed there ship with no way off the island. The crew’s director stumbled onto some of the Element 115 on the island and he was transformed into a large and power zombie, this director was George Romero. The crew fights off waves of zombies and work to get all of the pieces Richtofen asks for. As soon as Richtofen gets what he has come for, the golden rod, he thanks the film crew with his good old friend, the Wunderwaffe DG-2. After all the pieces have been collected the team once again teleports, but this time it is different, they are thought to have been sent to Paradise. Shangri-La is an actual phrase known to mean a Tibetan utopian, but this is no paradise. The place has once again been overrun by zombies, who are just simple villagers who have been mutated by the Element 115 in the mines under the city. On this map there has been left one radio recording which says that there were two explorers named Brock and Gary who traveled back in time due to an eclipse of the sun. The recording says that Gary was killed by the zombies and that Brock, the main leader of the expedition, is trapped and later dies. The team travels back in time and aids them on their journey through the temple so that they will be able to survive. Later the team learns that the two men are trying to prove the existence of Agartha, which is an honest to goodness scientific theory which believes that the Earth is hollow and that there is a city of paradise at the very core. On the last step before the two men are “saved” the giant meteor thought to be containing Element 115 is shrunk down into the focus stone. As soon as the barrier is destroyed at the top of the pyramid there is a rock sitting on an altar with the name Richtofen carved into it. The rock allows the holder to have all seven perks for the rest of the game no matter what. Now what about the two explorers? They have been reset and they are once again looking for Agartha and if they are aided again then another focus stone becomes available. This is the core story behind what is known about Nazi Zombies and we will have to wait and see what will come next. What's Next Now before the four man team was sent to “Paradise”, Richtofen states that this is the last step. The last step to what? His end game, his death, the team’s demise, or even the end of the zombies? Well some can speculate what will happen next and I am one of those people. With Richtofen’s name being on the altar of the focus stone and with the golden rod remaining in his inventory since Call of the Dead, it can be speculated that there may be several Easter eggs rolled into one. If Richtofen’s inventory continues to grow then it can be assumed that this is all building to a hopefully better ending then the first two Easter eggs. The most recent ending was by far the best ending due in part to the fact that it wasn’t a sixty seconds of glory type of deal. Also we should remember that Richtofen has Schizophrenia, which does not allow someone to understand what is real and unreal; and that he is a member of the Illuminati and that the end game of that secret society is to rule the world. Another card which should be laid on the table is the fact that two of the steps in the Shangri-La Easter egg contained Illuminati symbols for numbers and letters. These letters and numbers were not from just any Illuminati either, they were from the alphabet of the Bavarian Illuminati which is the most notorious and secretive one of them all. The Bavarian Illuminati was the primary sect of the Illuminati and was responsible for all of the ideas and fundamentals used in Illuminati sects today. After looking at this evidence thoughts arise that Richtofen has been to Shangri-La before and that he is the one who created everything seen around the map, primarily the Element 115 mines deep below the surface. Another thought that has I have just recently thought of was that Richtofen could be on a quest to create yet another Wonder Weapon much life the Wunderwaffe DG-2. One can only imagine what could come next, but we can only hope that it continues to leads us deep into the minds of the characters, especially Richtofen’s. ﻿